The present invention relates to a pharmaceutical composition for accelerating salivation and use thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pharmaceutical composition for accelerating salivation, which comprises as an active ingredient a carbostyril compound of the formula (1):
wherein R is a halogen atom, and the substitution position of the substituent on said carbostyril nucleus is the 3- or 4-position, and the bond between the 3- and 4-positions of the carbostyril nucleus is either a single bond or a double bond, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, or preferably comprises as an active ingredient 2-(4-chlorobenzoylamino)-3-(2-quinolon-4-yl)propionic acid or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, and further relates to a use of said carbostyril compound for salivation and for prophylaxis and/or treatment of xerostomia, as well as a method for accelerating salivation or for prophylaxis and/or treatment xerostomia, which comprises administering orally said carbostyril compound to a subject in need.